Straight
by miniReeto
Summary: Aomine Daiki adalah adikmu! /"..Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga bisa imut tanpa mengeluarkan tampang garangmu. Hey, maukah kau terus menjadi adikku yang imut seperti ini..?"/ Please enjoy my fic!


"A-apa maksudmu kita tidak bisa bersama lagi disini..?"

"…"

Mataku kini memandang sayu. Sesekali kuhapus air mata yang lolos menjatuhkan diri ke bawah, membuat pipiku lengket. Entah sudah bulir ke berapa air mata sialan ini terus memaksa keluar. Rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri situasi tidak mengenakkan ini. Namun, apa daya? Sisi diriku yang lain mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh lari, aku harus menghadapi ini dengan tegar.

"_Nee, _kenapa diam saja?! Jawab aku!"

"K-k-karena.."

Bola mataku membulat, menunggu jawaban dari sang kekasih. Kupertajam indera pendengaranku agar dapat mendengar suaranya sejelas-jelasnya. Aku ingin jawaban pasti. Apakah selama ini aku salah mengambil jalan sehingga membuatnya berkata demikian..?

"K-karena.."

Kutarik napas dalam-dalam dan menahannya.

"Karena.. Aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini, dan kita akan hidup bahagia di luar negeri. Maukah kau menjadi teman hidupku, menjadi pendampingku sehidup semati?"

"Kyaaaaaaaaa~~~~~!"

Seketika aku melompat kegirangan, memeluk lebih erat boneka _teddy _yang ada di genggamanku. Dadaku serasa akan pecah dibuatnya.

BRAK

Eh? Suara apa itu tadi?

BUGH!

"Jangan berisik, nee-chan! Ini sudah malam!"

"Aaaauw, _itte.._! Daiki!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Straight**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

.

.

.

.

Kini kupandang tajam wajah adikku yang sudah masuk ke kamarku tanpa izin itu. Aku tidak terima kegembiraanku diinterupsi dengan sebuah bola basket yang dengan mulusnya menghantam ubun-ubunku, dan hampir pula bola itu mengenai cangkir kopi yang kutaruh di dekat _keyboard_ kalau tidak kutangkap dengan sigap. Kalau kopi itu tumpah ke _keyboard_, aku bisa mati!

"Kenapa kau masih bangun sih?! Tidur sana!"

"Teriakanmu membangunkanku, tahu! Sadar waktu kalau mau teriak!"

CTIK

Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahiku. Belum sempat kubalas kata-katanya, Daiki sudah mendahuluiku.

"Kau tahu tidak?! Kau itu sangat menjijikan! Bisa-bisanya kau girang hanya karena bermain _homoge_! Dan apa-apaan dengan _scene _tadi? Melihat sesama pria dewasa bertukar cincin membuatku ingin muntah!"

Oke, kau pasti sudah bisa menebak maksud perkataan Daiki barusan. Aku ini seorang _fujoshi_. Aku senang bermain _homoge _dan mengumpulkan majalah-majalah pria–termasuk majalah yang mempunyai Kise Ryouta sebagai modelnya untuk menjadi objek pemuas hobiku. Dan karena hobiku itu, Sacchan–maksudku Momoi Satsuki, teman semasa kecil kami, mengatakan kami berdua, kakak beradik Aomine, sangat mirip. Apanya yang mirip? Yah sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Daiki senang mengoleksi majalah dengan perempuan cantik berdada besar, dan itu sangat berkebalikan dengan diriku. Hobi yang sama tapi berbeda.

Dan bodohnya, aku baru menyadari hobinya itu sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu, ketika ia dan Sacchan masuk ke SMA Touou, sekolah yang sama denganku. Ketika itu, aku bertanya pada Sacchan dimana keberadaan adikku itu untuk memberikan _bento_nya yang tertinggal, lalu aku menemukannya sedang tiduran di atap sekolah. Sebelum aku menghampirinya, aku dibuat tertegun olehnya yang tampak sedang membaca sebuah majalah di tangannya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia senyum-senyum sendiri bak orang gila. Ketika kupicingkan mataku, aku terkejut ketika mendapati majalah yang dia pegang adalah majalah dewasa. Bisakah kau tebak apa yang dilakukannya setelah aku memergokinya? Ia mengancamku untuk tidak membocorkannya kepada orangtua kami dan menggunakan hobiku sebagai taruhannya agar aku tidak buka mulut. Dan akhirnya beginilah kami, saling menjaga rahasia satu sama lain demi kepentingan bersama.

Eh, ups! _Flashback _singkat tadi memberiku sebuah ide untuk membalas kata-katanya.

"Orang yang suka membaca majalah _gravure _tidak pantas mengataiku seperti itu!"

Mendengar kata-kataku, wajah Daiki memerah. Aku juga dapat melihat kepulan asap di atas kepalanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat sampai urat-uratnya terlihat. Sepertinya ucapanku barusan tepat menusuk hatinya. Bagus! Rasakan itu, adik bodoh!

"Kau.. Aku bersumpah.. Jika aku menemukannya.. Aku akan membuang semua _homoge _itu!"

"Coba saja kalau bisa~~ Kalau kau lakukan itu, aku juga akan membakar seluruh koleksi majalahmu!"

"Kau tidak akan tahu dimana aku menyimpannya!"

"Aku tahu! Semuanya sudah ada di dalam lemariku."

Daiki langsung diam di tempat. Aku menyeringai puas melihat reaksinya itu. Memang benar, tadi siang di saat ia janjian bertemu dengan Sacchan, semua majalahnya diam-diam kupindahkan ke dalam lemariku. Dia saja yang terlalu ceroboh menyimpannya di bawah tempat tidurnya sehingga aku bisa menemukannya dengan mudah.

10 detik mematung, akhirnya Daiki tersadar. Ia langsung berlari keluar kamar, tampaknya untuk mengecek kebenaran kata-kataku. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian ia kembali menghadapku dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Hosh.. S-sialan kau.. Kembalikan semua majalahku!"

Ternyata benar dia mengeceknya.

"Tidak mau."

"Aaargh!"

Daiki langsung menghampiri lemariku dan dengan gerakan kasar berusaha membukanya paksa. Percuma, Daiki! Aku sudah menguncinya rapat-rapat.

"Menyerah sajalah. Kau tidak akan bisa membukanya."

Ia melirikku dengan tatapan geram dan kubalas dengan tatapan malas.

"Maumu apa sih, kakak sialan!"

Melihatnya kesal, aku terkikik pelan. Daiki memang mudah sekali diprovokasi. Dan aku senang. Menurutku, dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia menjelma menjadi seorang adik yang imut–walaupun Sacchan dengan tegas membantah pemikiranku ini. Jika dia tidak mempunyai hobi yang buruk, dia akan jadi adik yang sempurna bagiku.

Akhirnya aku bangkit dari duduk dan menghampirinya, lalu menuntunnya untuk duduk menghadapku di lantai. Nampaknya ia sangat benci dengan tindakanku ini sampai-sampai ketika kami duduk berhadapan, ia membuang wajah, tidak mau melihatku. Hey, apa sebegitu berharganyakah majalah-majalah itu untuknya?

"Daiki, lihat aku dulu."

"Tidak mau! Melihatmu membuatku jijik!"

Ah imut sekali dirinya ketika sedang merajuk~~ Jangan heran dengan sikapku yang aneh ini, ya. Aku memang menyukai tipe adik yang agak kasar, tidak seperti kakak pada umumnya yang ingin adiknya imut dalam arti sebenarnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di benakku. Saat ini, Daiki sedang emosi. Kesempatan ini bisa kumanfaatkan untuk membuatnya semakin 'imut'.

"Hahh.. Baiklah.. Jika kau menuruti permintaanku, akan kukembalikan semua majalahmu. Setuju?"

Ia masih diam dan tidak menoleh. Melihatnya tidak memberikan tanda-tanda akan menjawab, akhirnya dengan berat hati, kuberikan penawaran kedua.

"Aku juga akan membelikanmu majalah baru. Uang sakumu bulan ini sudah hampir habis 'kan? Bagaimana?"

Uh aku tahu, seharusnya aku tidak memberikan penawaran seperti ini karena secara tidak langsung, aku sudah mendukung hobinya yang buruk itu. Ups, sepertinya hobiku lebih buruk darinya. Tapi keinginanku sekarang jauh lebih penting!

"..Apa maumu?"

_Bingo! _Akhirnya dia terpancing.

"Begini.. Ehehe.. Kau tahu kan, aku ini fansnya Kise Ryouta. Dia teman SMP-mu kan? Kalian juga sepertinya sering janjian untuk bermain basket bersama. Jadi–"

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Daiki sudah memotong. Kali ini ia memutar wajahnya menghadapku.

"Kau ingin kupertemukan dengannya? Itu mudah."

"Bukan itu! Eh, iya juga sih.. Tapi bukan itu tujuan utamanya!"

Kulihat Daiki menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi maumu apa?"

"Bawa aku bersamamu saat kau janjian dengannya! Aku ingin melihat kalian bermain bersama. Dengan begitu, dengan begitu–.. Kyaaaaaaaaaaa~~!"

Ah aku tidak kuat lagi untuk menyelesaikan perkataanku. Sudah terbayang di benakku melihat adikku ini bermain basket berdua bersama model tampan itu. BERDUA. Mungkin bagi orang normal, hal itu akan terlihat biasa saja, tapi akan lain di mataku yang seorang _fujoshi _tingkat dewa ini. Eh tapi tentu saja aku tidak benar-benar serius menginginkan Daiki jadi _gay!_ Aku hanya bermaksud membuatnya terpancing dan mengeluarkan emosinya lebih kuat.

Daiki _sweatdropped _melihatku menggila. Wajar saja dikatakan menggila, sekarang aku sudah berguling-guling di hadapannya–di lantai–dengan kedua tangan yang kutelungkupkan di wajahku. Aku sudah tidak kuasa lagi membendung hasrat _fujoshi_ku untuk naik ke permukaan.

BUGH

Tiba-tiba Daiki menendang bokongku dengan keras, membuatku merintih kesakitan.

"Ah _itte–!"_

"Kau sedang membayangkanku jadi _gay_?! Kau tidak waras! Jangan jadikan aku objek pemuas hobi menjijikanmu!"

Daiki terlihat marah besar padaku. Matanya kini sudah memerah padam, begitu pula dengan wajahnya. Di saat seperti ini, dia sangat menakutkan. Walaupun biasanya wajahnya sudah menakutkan sih. Namun, ingat dengan tipe adik yang kusuka? Aku malah bertambah senang melihatnya semakin sangar.

Aku pun beranjak bangkit dan kembali duduk di hadapannya, menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

"Kau masih sayang dengan majalah-majalahmu kan? Kalau begitu turuti aku!"

BRAK

Tiba-tiba ia menghempaskanku ke dinding. Aku merintih kesakitan akibat benturan telak di punggungku. Sebelum aku sadar sepenuhnya dengan apa yang sudah terjadi, Daiki sudah memerangkapku dengan kedua tangannya yang ia sandarkan ke dinding di sebelah kepalaku.

"Nee-chan, kali ini kau sudah sangat kelewatan! Baru kali ini aku temukan kakak yang ingin adiknya jadi _gay_."

Ia berkata seolah mengejekku. Nampaknya sekarang ia benar-benar sudah termakan ucapanku. Perlahan kuangkat kepalaku untuk melihat ekspresinya kini. Dan, _yattaaa~~!_ Inilah ekspresi 'imut' yang kuharapkan darinya!

"Ah Daiki~~ Kau benar-benar imut~~"

Tanpa sadar aku menggerakkan kedua tanganku untuk menarik pipi Daiki. Gemas! Tidak kuhiraukan aura kelam yang mulai menguar dari dalam tubuhnya akibat perlakuanku.

"Kau kakak teraneh yang pernah aku punya!"

Ia menyemprotku tepat di depan wajahku. Ya, terus seperti itu, Daiki!

"Memangnya apa peduliku? Yang penting aku punya _homoge _dan adik yang manis sepertimu~"

Sekarang tampak sebuah perempatan di dahinya. Ia menyingkirkan kedua tanganku dari pipinya dengan kasar dan mulai menjauh dariku, lalu memijat-mijat keningnya.

"_Kami-sama_, apa salahku sehingga kau memberiku kakak yang aneh seperti ini sih..?"

Kudengar ia mulai berusaha berdoa kepada _Kami-sama_. Tensinya turun sedikit demi sedikit. Ah, itu tidak boleh terjadi! Aku belum puas melihat 'keimutannya'!

"Daiki, apa maksudmu sih? Aku justru bersyukur punya adik sepertimu. Bahkan jika aku terlahir sebagai laki-laki, aku bersedia berhomo ria denganmu!"

Oke, godaanku tadi absurd, aku akui itu. Namun, yang penting sekarang menjaga emosi Daiki agar tidak turun. Dan nampaknya sukses. Mendengarku berkata begitu, Daiki refleks menghadiahiku _death glare_.

"Apa aku salah ya, membiarkanmu mengumpulkan _game-game _sialan itu? Aku tidak menyangka otakmu akan konslet sampai sejauh ini."

Berhasil! Amarahnya semakin membuncah.

"Lho, tidak apa-apa kan? Aku juga membiarkanmu mengoleksi majalah _gravure_. Kita impas."

Kulihat ia menghela napas berat sebelum kembali beringsut mendekatiku yang masih bersandar di dinding. Aku sedikit heran dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba mendingin ini.

"Heeey, kau kena–"

Baru saja aku membuka mulut untuk bertanya, Daiki lalu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirku, menyuruhku diam. Ia lalu mengambil posisi yang sama seperti tadi, menahanku pergerakanku diantara dinding dan dada bidangnya. Ia menatapku intens tanpa berkedip sama sekali.

"Kau harus segera 'diluruskan' kembali. Izinkan aku membantumu."

Bulu kudukku seketika berdiri. Apa maksud perkataannya itu?

"Apa-apaan sih, Daiki? Cepat menyingkir dariku! Kau tidak menyenangkan!"

Aku berusaha membuatnya menjauh dengan memukul-mukul pelan dadanya. Tatapan darinya membuat batinku gelisah.

"Kembalikan majalahku dulu."

Kali ini ia menatapku dengan penuh amarah, membuatku bergidik ngeri. Biasanya aku senang melihatnya memperlihatkan emosinya, namun entah kenapa sekarang aku merasa jika terus dilanjutkan, akan terjadi hal yang tidak bagus.

"B-baiklah, aku kembalikan sekarang!"

Aku pun berusaha berdiri untuk mengambil kunci lemariku. Namun, sepasang tangan kekar milik Daiki menahan tanganku, membuatku tidak bisa beranjak dari sini. Ia tidak hanya menahan, namun juga mencengkram tanganku, membuat tanganku memerah.

"D-Daiki, lepas!"

"Ya, kau harus mengembalikannya nanti. Dan mendapat hukuman dariku."

Eh? Hukuman apa? Aku mengerutkan keningku tanda tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tadi membuatku menjadi objek pemuas hobimu. Sekarang bagaimana jika kau yang kujadikan objek pemuas hobiku?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Daiki lalu memamerkan seringaian khasnya yang mengerikan.

Otakku dengan cepat memproses maksud adikku itu.

Memang hobinya apa? Melihat perempuan seksi berdada besar di majalah. Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku? Dia ingin melihat dadaku? Dadaku kan dilihat dengan kasat mata juga sudah kelihatan tidak besar.

"Kau tahu tidak, ada mitos yang mengatakan kalau dada seorang perempuan bisa bertambah besar jika disentuh laki-laki?"

TRING

Sebuah lampu imajiner menyala di atas kepalaku. Refleks aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dada, berusaha menutupi dadaku yang kini dipandangi Daiki dengan tatapan meremehkan. Jadi, maksudnya Daiki ingin menyentuh dadaku dan membuatnya menjadi lebih besar seperti perkataannya tadi? Hey, kurang ajar sekali bocah di hadapanku ini!

"_Hentai! _Enyah kau dari sini, adik kurang ajar! Mesum! Bodoh! Bau badan! Homo!"

Dengan segenap kekuatanku, aku berusaha menjauhkannya dariku dengan menendang-nendang dada bidangnya. Seluruh sumpah serapah mengalir begitu saja dari mulutku. Kukira kata-kata bijaknya saat memarahiku tadi dia ucapkan dengan sadar, ternyata dia sama saja denganku!

Akibat ulahku, akhirnya Daiki terdorong menjauh dariku. Namun, dia malah tersenyum geli melihatku seperti ini. Apanya yang lucu sih?

"Aku belum berbuat sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu kembali 'lurus', tapi kau sudah ketakutan?"

Aku tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Daiki. Saat ini aku sangat kesal kepadanya. Apa sih maksudnya 'meluruskan'? Dia ingin menghapus jiwa _fujoshi_ku? Tidak bisa! Aku sudah bahagia menjadi seorang _fujoshi, _dan ia tidak berhak sama sekali mengambil kebahagiaanku itu!

"Jadi bagaimana, nee-chan? Mau dilanjutkan?"

"_Baka_! Siapa juga yang mau diperlakukan begitu oleh orang mesum sepertimu!"

Tanpa sadar aku berteriak kencang sehingga membuat tenggorokanku ngilu.

"A-aah.. _Ittai_.."

Mendengarku meringis, dengan segera Daiki menghampiriku. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggungku pelan.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan ke dapur mengambil minum."

Ia kemudian bangkit dan segera berjalan menuju dapur. Tak lama kemudian, ia datang kepadaku dengan membawa segelas air yang langsung kutenggak habis dalam sekali hirup. Suasana diantara kami hening sejenak. Aku masih kesal padanya, dan Daiki pun sepertinya bingung ingin berkata apa.

"Hey, nee-chan."

Pada akhirnya, Daikilah yang pertama kali membuka suara. Aku langsung menoleh kepadanya.

"Apa?"

"Kau marah padaku?"

Akhirnya, pertanyaan yang kutunggu-tunggu terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Heh? Tidak, aku hanya kesal."

"Kesal kenapa? Apa gara-gara tadi?"

"Iya. Kau ingin menghilangkan jiwa _fujoshi_ku 'kan? Itu membuatku kesal."

Daiki tidak langsung menjawabku. Dia tampak memikirkan perkataanku barusan.

"..Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus jujur padamu sekarang, nee-chan."

Perkataannya barusan refleks menyita perhatianku seutuhnya. Kutatap matanya tajam. Aku tidak membalas ucapannya, memberikan tanda padanya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Daiki tampak menghela dan membuang napas berkali-kali sebelum melanjutkan.

"Jujur, aku tidak suka melihatmu memainkan _homoge. _Aku ingin kau jadi manusia normal saja–maksudku, aku masih bisa terima jika kau hanya mengoleksi majalah pria, tapi _homoge _itu sudah tidak bisa kutoleransi, apalagi sampai memengaruhi pandanganmu di dunia nyata."

Aku terpana mendengar penjelasan Daiki itu. Tidak kusangka, dia sebegitu perhatiannya kepadaku.

"Dan karena semenjak bermain _homoge _juga, kau jadi.."

Tiba-tiba perkataannya terputus.

"Jadi apa, Daiki?"

Aku berusaha mendesaknya dengan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Mau tidak mau dia harus menuntaskan ucapannya tadi, karena aku sudah sangat penasaran.

"Kau jadi.. selalu memandangku dengan tatapan mesum ala om-om homo!"

Tiba-tiba Daiki memelukku dan menangis sesenggukan di bahuku. Melihatnya bertingkah di luar karakternya ini, aku langsung _sweatdropped_. Yang benar saja? Memangnya pandanganku mirip seperti om-om homo di luar sana ya? Dan seberapa takutnya Daiki membayangkan tatapanku padanya selama ini?

Namun sejurus kemudian, pemikiran itu membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga membuat Daiki heran dan menghentikan air matanya.

"Apa sih, nee-chan?! Jangan tertawa! Aku sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya!"

Sekuat tenaga kuhentikan tawaku ini. Kuhapus air mata yang sedikit menggenang di sudut mataku, lalu mengelus surai biru Daiki lembut.

"Ahaha _gomen gomen_.. Aku tidak tahu kau sebegitu takutnya kepadaku.. Baiklah, mungkin mulai dari sekarang aku akan berhenti main _homoge_."

Mendengarku berkata begitu, Daiki langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan memandangku lurus. Jarak wajah kami hanya terpaut beberapa senti saja.

"Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan?"

Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Tentu saja! Tapi bukan berarti aku berhenti menjadi _fujoshi _ya, aku hanya akan menurunkan 'kadar' ke_fujoshi_anku."

Daiki seketika membenamkan kembali wajahnya di bahuku. Samar-samar kudengar ia menggumamkan puji syukur kepada _Kami-sama_. Mungkin di matanya, aku memang kakak yang sangat aneh sampai-sampai membuatnya ketakutan seperti tadi.

Dan perlahan aku mendorong Daiki pelan, membuat pelukannya terlepas. Aku menyunggingkan senyumku yang paling manis padanya ketika melihat wajahnya yang kini berseri-seri.

"..Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga bisa imut tanpa mengeluarkan tampang garangmu. Hey, maukah kau terus menjadi adikku yang imut seperti ini..?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake~~**

Semenjak peristiwa 'pengakuan' dari Daiki, aku benar-benar berhenti bermain _homoge_. Kini, koleksi _homoge_ku hanya kubiarkan tertata di dalam kardus di bawah tempat tidurku, tidak pernah lagi kusentuh. Aku pun sudah mengembalikan seluruh majalah milik Daiki. Dan akibatnya, sekarang aku memiliki kegiatan lain untuk mengisi waktu luang yang biasanya kupakai untuk bermain _homoge_.

"Daiki, coba kau baca karanganku ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hn. Bagus, bagus."

"Serius, Daiki! Ini akan kukirimkan ke majalah!"

"Bagus, nee-chan. Memangnya mau diapakan lagi?"

"Tentu saja diperpanjang lagi! _Nee, _kau tambahkan dengan imajinasimu ya!"

Daiki yang sedang membaca majalahnya hanya mendengus kesal melihatku begitu antusias.

"Sudah senang melihatmu berhenti bermain _homoge_, ternyata sekarang hobimu malah lebih parah dari itu! Jangan suruh aku mengarang cerita _yaoi_, aku masih normal!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Kali ini giliran Aomine Daiki yang jadi sasaran obsesiku ufufu~~**

**Maafkan kalo kali ini sang kakak saya buat jadi fujoshi ;_; Soalnya Aomine kan mesum-mesum gimanaaa gitu, jadi menurut saya harus ada yang mengimbangi (?) kemesumannya itu.**

**Maafkan juga kalo masih banyak kesalahan disini, mungkin ada typo(s) dan ngawur abis alurnya, saya akui itu *mewek**

**Saya akan sangat berterima kasih bila reader-san mau meluangkan waktunya memberikan kritik dan sarannya untuk fic ini :3 Dan terima kasih udah mampir di fic saya ;)**

**Ohya, mungkin fic ini akan jadi yang terakhir publish, karena bentar lagi saya mau UN ;_; Jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk yang menunggu (kalo ada sih ._.a) multichap saya yang belum kelar, sepertinya gabisa update cepet. Maafkan saya sekali lagiiiii..**


End file.
